Blacklight Dragon Emperor
by Dark Warrior of The Multiverse
Summary: Before he was a devil, he was a weapon of mass distraction and wanted to put that behind him. But now he must become the very thing he wanted to put behind him to protect the ones he loves. For Issei Hyoudou must take the role HADES again as the supernatural world will soon learn the power of the Blacklight Dragon Emperor! OPIssei! No Longer Perverted Issei Rated M for DXD & Death!
1. Codename : HADES

**Disclaimer : I don't own Prototype. Prototype and all related characters are owned by Radical Entertainment and Activision or Highschool DXD,Highschool DXD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi.**

''Issei Hyoudou''-Talking

 _''Blacklight''-Thinking_

 **{Boost}-Ddraig**

 _ ***Flashback***_

 **Chapter 1 : Code Name : HADES**

''Why am I here?'' Issei Hyoudou the host of the **{Boosted Gear}** and the new Red Dragon Emperor said out loud as he look blankly at his ceiling of his room as he try to remember the last thing he was doing.

He was in a **[Rating Game]** between his Buchou and **[King]** , Rias Gremory and Raiser Phoenix. The area were they were fighting at was a replica of the school that he goes too. Their base was at the old school building, and he was running through the battlefield with his fellow devil Kiba Yuuto and Koneko Toujou the charming **[Knight]** and the cute white hair **[Rook]** ,they were aiming towards the enemy base which was the new school building and he even got his **{Boosted Gear}** upgraded.

But then one by one his friends had fallen in battle, Koneko fell, then Kiba, and then Akeno Himejima, the black hair **[Queen]** of Rias, the strongest of the group...fell.

Finally he remember that he was on the roof where Rias and Aisa Argento, the **[Bishop]** of the group and they both were battling Rasier and he finally got up there and try to fight Raiser until everything went black.

He suddenly shot up from his bed as he suddenly remember what happen as his mind went into overdrive with questions like what happen?, Did they win?, The outcome?, and Did they beat Raiser!?

''It seems you are awake.'' A voice said as Issei turn to see the silver hair maid of the Gremory family, Grayfia Lucifuge.

''Grayfia-san? What happen? Did we win!?"

''Raiser-sama had won the match. Rias-ojiusama resigned.'' She answer.

 _''FUCK!''_ Issei had shouted in his head, he was angry, but not a Rias or at Rasier...Ok maybe a little bit. But he was mostly angry at himself for being so...Useless!

Once again he couldn't protect the ones he cares about. Once again he acted so big, so immature and he couldn't do anything and went down in front of the woman that had given a second chance at life, the one he promise to protect and get stronger for her.

Once again...He fell.

Issei couldn't stop himself from crying. Even if the silver hair maiden was right next to him, he couldn't stop crying, not because he was sad, but of frustrated. He felt so shameful of himself.

Weak.

Pathetic.

''Currently, the engagement party for Ojiu-sama and Raiser-sama is taking place. Its at the assembly hall in the Underworld that was prepare by the House of Gremory.''

''Where are Kiba and everyone else?''

''They went to escort Ojiu-sama. The only ones not there are you Issei-sama and Asia-sama.''

''Wait Asia? How come she not there?'' He ask in a low tone.

''Due to Rias-sama's wishes, Asia-sama and I myself had stayed here of taking care of you Issei-sama, She is currently getting you a new towel. She answer as she saw Issei nodded his head grimly. It look like he made his master worry about him once again.

''Can't you come to agree to this?" She suddenly ask as he look up at her, leaving him speechless for a moment.

''No I can't agree to this. Never.'' He said in a angry tone.

''You know that Rias-ojiusama obeyed the family's decision.''

''Fuck that! Rias should be able to find her own lo-'' He has snap as he thought that Rias didn't want to have this marriage engagement, she wants to find her own person to love, that night when they had that talk about the power of the Phenoix, he would live and fight for her...He wanted his Buchou to be happy and live happy.

''Fufufufu.'' Grayfia started to laugh a bit. This was the first time he had ever seen her smile before and he though she look beautiful with a smile like that.

''You are a very interesting person. For a long time I have seen many Devils, however it is my first time seeing one like yourself who shows what you are thinking with your face, and acts accordingly to what you believe in. My master Sirzechs-sama was watching your effort in the battle against Raiser from another place and said you were ''Interesting'' you know?'' Grayfia had then took out a piece of paper out of her pocket that had a magical-circle on it. ''This magic-circle allows you to teleport to the engagement party of the House of Gremory and the House of Phoenix.'' She had told the **[Pawn]** as he was speechless again while he took the piece of paper from her hand.

''I also have a message for you from Sirzech-sama for you.'' She pause as her face turn serious again and spoke in a serious tone. ''If you want to save my sister, barge into the hall room.'' That what he said. There also another magic-circle on the back of the paper. Please use it when you take Ojiu-sama for I am sure it will be use to you.''

Issei didn't know how to respond to the silver maid as she teleport out of the room in a magic-circle as he was left in his room.

Issei immediately got up from his bed and went to find something to wear. He saw his school uniform that was folded neatly on the table, probably Grayfia that had did that and prepare it for him when he wake up as his last one was torn apart and destroy from the **[Rating Game].**

But before he was about to grab the school uniform he had another idea as he went to his closet and began to search for something that he had wish to put behind him and after a few seconds of looking he had found what he was looking for.

Issei had pulled out a silver briefcase that look like had a bio-metrics scanner on it and it had the words 'BLACKWATCH' on it as he was nervous just by looking at it, and just when he was about to put his hand on the scanner he heard a voice.

''Issei!'' Asia had return with a towel in her hand and a bucket of water but drop them to the floor as she ran towards to her friend and started to cry into his chest.

''Thank god.'' They both felt pain but it stop immediately as Asia continue to speak. ''I'm so glad your ok, you been asleep for two days and I thought you wouldn't wake up and...'' She kept crying into his chest.

Issei try to calm her down while patting her head with a soft smile on her face. He was a little surprise that he had been sleeping for two whole days, he had never pass out that long before.

''Asia, listen to me. I'm going to get Buchou back now.''

''!'' Asia look up at him as she was surprise by what he just said and immediately knew what he was about to do.

''It's not... To celebrate is it?''

''No it's not, I'm going to get Buchou back, beside.'' He said as he show her the magical-circle. ''I have a way into the engagement party.''

''Then I'm going to!'' She said without a second thought as she try to put on a serious face.

''No. You can't you have to stay here.''

''No I don't want to! I know how to use my demonic powers now and I don't want to be protected anymore!'' Asia had grab his hand and squeezed it strongly.

''No. You will stay here Asia. I will bring back Buchou, Its alright I'll beat Raiser up and I-''

''It isn't alright!'' Asia had raise her voice with mixture of crying as there was tears going down her face from her green eyes that were full of sadness. ''You will get bloody again, battered, and mushy again...Are you going to go through the pain all over again?'' She ask as she was still crying. ''Please I don't want to see you like that again.''

Putting on a smile Issei pattered her head again and wipe her tears away from her cheeks and look into her eyes.

''I won't die. I promise. Remember when I was still alive when I saved you? That's why I will not die. I will live and I promise to you that I will bring back Buchou and will stay with you and everyone from now on.'' Asia nodded as she heard this.

''Then promise me something.''

''What?''

''Promise me that you will bring Buchou back and will still be alive after.'' She said as she had a smile on her face.

''I promise.'' He said as he saw how happy she was, He turn around and put his palm on to the hand scanner as it too a few seconds then a beep went off as the locks on it open and when he look inside he saw a veil with some documents that had the words 'Project : HADES' on them as the inside of the veil was a black liquid that had some red smoke around it as it was moving around like it was alive inside.

After letting out a loud sigh, it had been a long time since he had seen this and he really wish that he would put this behind him and reach inside and pull it out and once he did Asia was some what surprise to see this.

''Issei what is that?'' She ask as she saw the black liquid move around inside the veil.

''Asia...This is something that I promise to put behind me along time ago and wish to never use it again.'' He softly said as he turn and look at the former-nun.

''I need you too leave the room for a few moments please.'' Issei had ask as Asia didn't want to put once she saw the look that Issei was giving her she left and shut the door behind her.

A green glow appeared on the back of Issei left hand. **{Are you sure about this partner?}** Ddraig the Red Dragon Emperor had ask to his current host as Issei look at the veil in his hand.

''I'm sure.'' He said as he smash the veil in his hand.

 **In the Underworld...**

Issei was teleported to an unfamiliar place when he use the magic-circle that Grayfia had given him. The brunette began too look around as there were candle's on the walls showing the way and found two giant door in front of him that was open.

When he look inside he saw a large group of Devils who were all dress up all having a good time, which look like one of those high-class parties that he had seen in those movies he had saw.

He had scan the room and found some familiar face and see Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno all dress up as they had sad look on their face.

He look around again, then he stop as he saw familiar crimson hair.

He had find his master that that her crimson hair tied up and was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress.

''Buchoooooouuu!'' Issei had yelled out as everyone in the room had turn towards the door way where he was as Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Kiba had all look at the door way and had surprise look on their faces. The bastard Raiser was also looking at him while he was beside Rias as he was wearing a white version of his outfit that he wore during the **[Rating Game].**

''Ise!'' Rias had said in shock as she and everyone in the room look at the **[Pawn]** in surprise as they saw him dress in a black leather jacket with a red collar on it with two white strips around both arms and if you could take a look on his back, you could see a red tribal symbol on his back that look like two dragons. **(AN : The Alex Mercer symbol.)** He was also wearing a crimson red hoodie with the inside black and a white dress shirt under the hoodie, He also had dark blue jeans with black combat boots and black leather fingerless gloves.

Issei had took a deep breath as he shouted to everyone in the room to hear. ''To all High-Class Devils in the room and Also Burchou's brother, Maou-sama! My name is Issei Hyoudou from Kuoh Academy! I have come to take back my Burchou Rias Gremory-sama!'' Issei had yell out to for the entire room to hear him.

Without a care to them, the leather jacket boy began to walk towards his master.

''Hey! Stop right ther-'' A guard try to stop Issei, and as he reach him, everyone in the room was surprise to see Issei pick up the guard by his neck and threw him into a near by wall and knock the guard out as he flew out of the wall.

Everyone that watch the **[Rating Game]** between Gremory and Phoneix were surprise and shock as they saw the monsterous strength that the **[Pawn]** of Risa has displayed like that, unlike the one who was battling the peerage of Raiser without his perverted tactic.

He then walk over to Raiser as he scream into his right into his face. After being around a old friend of his for a long time who who use these kinds of words when ever he was angry and he had influence Issei and started to use the same way use the same language that Issei would now use whenever he angry.

''Rias doesn't belong to you! You little cock-sucking mother fucker!'' Issei had scream in Raiser face as his eyes were glowing red, Raiser and everyone was a lost for words since Rias and her peerage had never heard Issei curse like this before.

''What is the meaning of this Raiser!?''

''Lady Rias what is the meaning of this!?''

Some devils were saying in the room as they saw what was going on and before they could say anything else a man with the same crimson hair like Rias step in and said loudly with a smile on his face.

''This is an event that I have set up.''

''Oni-sama?'' Rias had called out in surprise.

''I wanted to see the power of the Red Dragon, So I ask Grayfia too bring him here.''

''Sirzech-sama!? This is irresponsible to do something like this!'' A random devil had yell.

''Hey! Shut the fuck up or I'll shut it for you Bitch!'' Issei had yelled out as he glare at the devil with his red glowing eyes, as everyone was surprise by Issei language.

''It should be fine. The **[Rating Game]** from last time was very entertaining. But it was a bit of a disadvantage for my little sister who had no game experience to face against Raiser who is a prodigy from the House of Phoenix.''

''...So Sirzech-sama, your saying that the game wasn't fair?''

''No, no, not at all. If a Maou such as myself is saying such things, then I will make all old nobles look bad. The connection between the High-Class Devils is important after all.'' Sirzechs said with a smile.

''Then Sirzechs. What do you want to do about it?'' Ask another crimson hair man that look a little order then Sirzechs. Issei had wonder if everyone in the Gremory family all have the same shade of crimson hair.

''Father I want to make my cute littler sister engagement party into a flashy one. Dragon vs Phoenix. Don't you think it's the ultimate event? To stir up the party by having a battle between two legendary creatures. Besides there aren't any entertainment which can sure pass this.'' The Maou said as he look at his father.

 _''Sorry to disappoint_ , _but you aren't gonna see the power of the Red Dragon Emperor tonight.''_ Issei had said in his head as he smirk to himself.

Everyone in the hall room became silence as they listen to the crimson hair Maou's words. Sirzechs then turn to look into Issei eyes.

''Anyway Dragon User-kun You have our permission.'' He then turn to Raiser. ''Can you show your power in front of Rias and I again?'' He ask as he saw Raiser put on a fearless smile.

''Very well. There is no way I can decline if Sirzechs-sama ask me. Raiser will show a last performance before getting married.''

''For fuck sake's, will you stop referring yourself as a third person, you prick.'' Issei said as he rub his face as Raiser got angry.

''Why you little lo-'' Raiser try to say until Sirzechs put a hand up and silence him before he turn to Issei as he and along with Rias and her peerage try not to laugh at what Issei said.

''Now then Dragon User-kun, what prize do you wish to have when you win the match?'' Sirzech said as all of the devils in the room beside Rias and her Peerage started to protest against this as once again Sirzechs had put a hand up to silence everyone in the room.

''He's a Devil, so we need something fitting for it since we are asking something for him to do for us. What will it be then, A peerage, a beautiful woman?''

After what seem like forever Issei had answer. ''Sirzechs-sama I want Rias Gremory-sama back.'' He declared to the crimson hair devil, and just when he was about to speak Issei cut him off and said. ''And Raiser peerage.'' Issei said as he shock everyone in the room by this, even Sirzechs was surprise by this as his eyes were widen.

''What!?'' Raiser scream out in rage.

''I understand why you wish for my sister, but why Raiser peerage as well?'' Sirzechs ask.

''Sirzech I don't want this battle just be a brawl to free my master from this engagement.'' He said as he didn't answer why he wanted Raiser peerage before he then glare at Raiser. ''I want this battle to be to the death.'' He declared as Rias, her peerage and everyone else in the room had there eyes widen.

''What are you saying!?'' Rias had yelled out as she look at her **[Pawn]** with fear in her eyes.

''Very well. This battle will be to the death and if you win you may take my sister and along with Raiser peerage with you.'' Sirzech had said as Rias turn towards her brother.

''Oni-sama!'' Rias had try to protest until she felt a hand on her shoulder and turn to see Issei looking straight into her blue-green eyes with a smile on her face.

''It's alright Rias, I won't die this time, I will win this for you and for everyone.'' Issei said as Rias had hug him closely as tears were going down her face.

''Please don't die.'' She whisper as Issei had a smile on his face.

 **Battlefield with Issei and Raiser...**

The hall room were everyone was at was empty as everyone hurry to see the battle between Issei and Raiser.

The club members of the Occult Research Club were sitting in the same place were their **[King]** and along with her brother and silver hair maid were at.

On the other side the member of the House of Phoenix, were their relatives, their servants, and Raiser's sister and his peerage.

Both Issei and Raiser were on the battlefield as they were facing each other, as Issei didn't have his scared gear out, and that worry his fellow peerage members.

Raiser had a smug look on his face as Issei had a hateful expression on his.

''BEGIN!'' Grayfia had shouted as she called for the battle to begin.

Raiser who had his flames wings were out as he pointed a finger at Issei and gave him a crazy smile on his face. ''So you think you a Low-Rank Devil can kill an immortal Phoenix like me!?'' Raiser started to laugh like a madman as Issei reach for his hood as he put it on. ''You who's all of your skills are cracked. A sacred gear that keeps on doubling the power of the user, the **{Boosted Gear}.** Also it seems you have gain a new power that can transfer the multiple power into an object or allies.''

''So?'' Issei said as the hood made a shadow that cover his eyes and only showed his mouth.

''So!? You're useless without your fellow peerage members to fight along your side!'' Raiser had started to laugh confidently.

''Ise.'' Rias had said as she had a doubtful face, looking at the boy who came to win the freedom that she couldn't get.

''Rias!'' Issei had called out as he look at her. ''I will win this for you and for everyone! I will crush anyone who dares make my friends cry, I will kill who ever lays a finger on you and our friends, I will even fight God and Satan themselves if that what it takes just for you to be free and live happy!'' Issei had said out loud as everyone watching the battle were shock by this, as a Low-Class Devil like himself, would even declared to fight God and the Morning Star themselves! Just so his master could be happy!? And they all look at his face to see how serious he was when he said all that.

''I will even become a monster, just to keep you and everyone I love safe from people like him!'' Issei had shouted as he pointed a finger at Raiser, who was equally shock by what Issei is saying as Rias was crying and sobbing as she heard all the words her **[Pawn]** is saying, while Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno were speechless as they saw the Issei they had got to know, change into a completely different person from the perverted person they have gotten to work with.

''!'' Everyone had a shock expression on their faces as they saw what look like black and red tendrils were around Issei arms as they were changing into razor sharp claws that replace his hands as they form spikes on his shoulder and around his arms had a lava color glow on them. **(AN : Think as them like James Heller claws when fully upgraded.)**

''What is this!? Is this a trick!?'' Raiser had yelled out as he look at Issei Claws.

''No this ain't a trick, you fucking cunt!'' Issei yelled as he sharpen his claws with sparks of fire came off of them. ''This is something from my past that I wanted to put behind me.''

''What the hell are you Hyoudou!?'' Raiser had scream out as he look at Issei as he had a smile that look like a predator would use when hunting their prey.

''I am many thing Raiser, a monster, killer, a bio-weapon, devil, dragon, and **[Pawn]** of Rias Gremory, but now I'm not just Issei Hyoudou.'' He said as his eyes began to glow red. ''I have a code name.'' Issei look like he was about to get ready to jump. ''And my code name...Is HADES!'' Issei yelled at he let out a roar as he jump at Raiser with his Claws. As everyone is about to witness the power of the Blacklight Virus.

 **The Human World at Japan air port...**

Back in the human world were everyone who were getting of their planes were now either leaving or going inside the air point to catch their plane, Out came a group of Four. One was a man that look to be African American and who had a buzz cut hair style with a small scar on the left side of his eyebrow and brown eyes, He was wearing a black leather jacket with some red flames on the sleeve and a red tribal symbol on his back, He was wearing a black hoodie with the inside red with a pair of cargo pants and combat boots and also a pair of leather fingerless gloves.

The second one was a Caucasian woman, who had the same crimson red hair like Rias,with cold blue eyes, wearing a short white leather jacket, with a grey jumper top with a black scarf around her neck, wearing a pair of black trousers for women and black ankel boots.

The third one was a little African American girl who looks to be 10 years of age with the same brown eyes like the man of the group with long dark hair that reach the top of her back, she was wearing a black hoodie with a white t-shirt and blue jeans with black sneakers.

The little girl was holding a baby that look to be Japanese and asleep that was wrap around a blanket, but if you look closely you could see that the baby was a girl who had brown hair like a certain Pawn, and as she open her eyes for a few seconds, you could see a pair of Chocolate brown eyes.

''So this is Japan?'' The African American man said as he look around the airport.

''Yes, I been here before one time and its lots of fun.'' Said the Caucasian woman as she smile.

''Dad when can we go see Uncle Issei?'' Ask the little girl as see look at her father.

''Tomorrow Maya, Right now I bet he asleep.'' The man said as he look at his daughter that is know as Maya now.

''I wonder if he ok?'' The older woman said out loud.

''Dana, If he can survive being in a city full of infected creatures and take down BLACKWATCH with Mercer Evolved and Mercer himself, then I'm sure he fine.'' The man said to the know name Dana as he put a hand on her shoulder.

''Yeah I know James, I know.'' Dana smile at James Heller as the group of three look around the city.

 **Author Note : Hey everyone how it's going? Anyway this been something that I have been thinking about for since I have been looking at [Prototype 2] and Highschool DXD for sometime now and thought I could get it out of the way. But next chapter we will see the battle of Raiser against the Blacklight Power Issei and will see how he got his hand on the virus and why James Heller along with his daughter and Dana Mercer are in Japan and most importantly who the baby that they brought along. Well this is LividSuperior2 signing off later!**


	2. HADES vs Phoenix

**Disclaimer : I don't own Prototype. Prototype and all related characters are owned by Radical Entertainment and Activision or Highschool DXD,Highschool DXD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi.**

''Issei Hyoudou''-Talking

 _''Blacklight''-Thinking_

 **{Boost}-Ddraig**

 _ ***Flashback***_

 **(Memory) - Web of Intrigue**

 **Chapter 2 : HADES vs Phoenix**

Every since everyone from the Occult Research Club met Issei Hyoudou they all have thought even through he is known for being one of the biggest perverts and the leader of the perverted trio at their school, he was also a kind hearted person that will do anything to protect the ones that he cares about.

But now after Issei had barge into the engagement party, challenge Raiser to the death, and watch as Issei grew claws, they saw the Issei they had got to know, change into a completely different person from the kind hearted perverted **[Pawn]** to a dangerous weapon of mass distraction that goes by the name HADES.

'' **AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!** '' Those were the sounds of Raiser screaming in pain as Issei had gutted him as he chop off his legs and kick him in the face as he flew to the other side of the field.

''What the hell are you!?'' Raiser yelled as flames appeared around his wounds as he heal thanks to his powers. He was expecting this Low-Class Devil to use his sacred gear but instead his arms transform into a pair of razor sharp claws and that kick from earlier felt like one from that a **[Rook]** , as he stand up and glare at the young Prototype.

''I am something that no longer bounded by life or death.'' Issei said as his arms turn back to normal, but then his right arms change into a large butcher knife as the metal of the blade shine from the moon light in the sky and had the same lava color like his Claws, as he ran towards Raiser with the speed of like a **[Knight]**.

Raiser try to dodge but was to slow as Issei use his Blade to slash at him as blood painted the battlefield as everyone that was watching were shock by what was happening.

''Issei.'' Rias said softly as said as tears were going down her face as she and her peerage watch with wide eyes expressions on their faces as they watch Issei still slashing at Raiser, as Raiser try to heal his wounds, but was getting new ones by the second.

''Who do you think you are Hyoudou? Some kind of hero!? Raiser yelled out as he threw a fire ball at Issei but jump over it as he ran over to him.

''Did I say I was a fucking hero, you piece of shit!'' Issei yelled as he cut Raiser right arm off with his Blade, as Raiser scream in pain and grew his arm back as he took off into the air as he look at Issei with a sinister smile on his face.

''You can't touch me now Hyoudou! Even if you use your devil wings, you won't be able to touch me! Hahaha-'' Raiser started to laugh until he coughing up blood and look down to his stomach and see a tentacles of some kind went through his guts. He and everyone look at Issei as his right arm had transform into a whip of some kind with his shoulder had spikes on them and glow the same lave color like his Claws and Blade.

''GET OVER HERE!'' Issei shouted like Scorpion in Mortal Kombat as he use his Whipfist, and as he brought Raiser close to him, Issei grab him by his neck with his left hand, as his right arm change back to normal.

''Well since you keep gloating about that special healing you have.'' He brought his right arm up back as he then poke Raiser in the neck as black and red tendrils started to form around his body.

''Lets see if you can survive a Bio-Bomb!'' Issei shouted as he let go of Raiser and turn him around and literally kick his ass as the Phoenix went flying with a sonic boom towards the wall, and once he made contact tendrils came out of his body as they touch the walls and floors that were by Raiser and brought them back as he exploded into pieces, with the only thing that was left was a half body with half of Raiser face still there.

When some of the devils saw what happen to Raiser, some had vomit on the ground or some paled and try not to vomit as they saw the second son of the House of Phoenix like this as he was slowly healing, While Akeno had a huge blush on her face as she secretly grab one of her breast and rub her legs together for how hot and horny she was after seeing her cute kouhai do this level of damage to the fucker that dare make her best friend cry.

As Raiser finally heal, he look at Issei with a panic expression as he made a huge ball of fire appear into the sky and threw it at Issei, as he just stood there and let the attack hit him.

 ***BOOOOMMM***

The sound of the giant fire ball hit Issei, and as the smoke clear everyone see Issei with half of his body was burn and could see his flesh, that was glowing a bright red.

''ISSEI!'' Rias had got up from her seat and try to fly towards her **[Pawn]** , but was held back by Koneko and Kiba, as She and her peerage had tears going down there faces, seeing their friend and fellow devil like that.

''HAHAHAHAHAHA I WIN!'' Raiser had cheered out as he was about to fly to his bride, until he and everyone look towards Issei corpse too see a bunch of black and red tendrils covering Issei body, and after the tendrils work was done, everyone saw that Issei body was fine and that his clothing was repair as well like he was never hit in the first place.

Issei eyes open as he got up from the ground and dust himself, Rias, Kiba, Koneko, Akeno, and every devil in the room were shock and surprise as they saw Issei was still alive, and was fully healed.

''You know that hurt.'' Issei muttered to himself as he fix his leather jacket and rub his hand through his long brown hair.

''H-HOW!? How are you still alive!?'' Raiser had yelled out.

''Like I said, I am something that no longer bounded by life or death.'' Issei said as he put his hood one again. ''I was thinking about letting you go off easy, but now.'' His eyes glowed red again.

''Now you just piss me off.'' As Issei said that, his entire body started to produce red smoke as his tendrils were dancing around him, he had let out a mighty roar as he spread his arms apart and then suddenly four Brawlers had appeared out of no where on to the battlefield as everyone were shock by this.

''END THIS!'' Issei had order his pack of Brawlers as he pointed at the Phoenix as the Brawlers had either ran or leap towards Raiser as he was being rip to shreds by the pack of infected as everyone that was watching were now fearing the **[Pawn]** of Rias Gremory as they watch Raiser heal only to be torn apart again, while Issei was recording what was happening on his Black IPhone 7 while laughing like a madman.

After a few minutes went by as everyone still kept hearing Raiser cry for help, Issei had stop recording and put his phone away. ''That's enough!'' Issei shouted as the pack of Brawlers exploded into tendrils that impaled Raiser.

As Issei had walk toward Raiser, he had see the Phoenix try to back away with the look of fear show on his face, Raiser try to throw fire balls at him but Issei put his left arm up as it made a giant shield with spikes on it and cracks on it to see the same glowing red light on it.

''Stay away from me monster!'' Raiser use his wings and try to fly away until Issei use his Whipfist and wrap it around his leg and brought Raiser down in the middle of the battlefield.

Raiser trying to get up, and he saw a shadow form on top of him as was on his back and saw Issei, with his Claws looking down at him.

''S-Stop! Do you know what you are doing!? This engagement party is important to the future of all Devils!''

''Dose this look like a face that gives a shit?'' Issei said as he brought one of his Claws up close to Raiser cheek and cut it as his blood was going down his face.

''How about I let-'' Issei didn't get to finish as Raiser blood was absorb into his body, as Issei arm's turn back to normal as he suddenly grab his head in pain and had saw the life that Raiser lived and learn some sick things that he had wish he could unseen.

 **(Memory - Raiser)**

 _Images started to flash into his head as he saw Raiser and his Peerage doing all kinds of sexually things, as all of the women in Raiser peerage, beside his sister was taken advantage of as a image had appeared in Issei head to see something that he wish he didn't see._

 _''P-Please don't!'' Yubelluna, Raiser_ _ **[Queen]**_ _had cried out as she was chain to a bed and was naked as Raiser was naked also and was on top of her with a lustful look in his eyes._

 _''Raiser will do ask he please!'' He slap Yubelluna as she cried even more as he had rape her that night and made her into a sex slave._

 **(Memory End)**

As Issei shook his head as he gasped from what he saw, his tendrils were moving around him wildly as his eyes were glowing red as he look at Raiser in a killing intent so strong it made Sirzechs paled just by looking at Issei.

'' **YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!** '' Issei had yelled out in a terrifying voice as he grab Raiser by his neck.

''I was about to let you live.'' Issei said as Raiser face show true fear. ''But now after what I just saw, after I saw what you did **AS YOU RAPE YOUR PEERAGE AND USE THEM AS SEX SLAVES, YOU DIE!** '' Issei had said out loud as the Phoenix family along with everyone else look at the peerage of Raiser, as all of them were either shaking or crying as they just confirmed what type of master Raiser was. Even Raiser sister Ravel Phoenix was shock to hear about this as she was the only one in the peerage that Raiser had never touch.

''PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, I'LL DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT!'' Raiser had cried out.

''I want you to shut up and die!'' Issei arm's transform into giant fist that had spikes on his knuckles and shoulder and use them to smash Raiser into the ground and start to beat him into a bloody mess and suddenly tendrils came out of Issei body and was absorb into Issei as everyone just saw that Issei can consume the Phoenix.

Grayfia, who face showed a shock expression, was still looking at what Issei had did until she went back to her normal expression.

''Winner of the battle, Issei Hyoudou!'' Grayfia had called out.

The whole room was quiet as no one made a sound, suddenly everyone heard the sound of clapping as the devils turn too see that Sirzechs was clapping and one by one the devils started to clap for Issei. Rias couldn't help but smile as she cried tears of joy while she cover her mouth with her hands.

Issei saw this as he smile at his **[King]** , as his Hammerfist hands change back to normal and gave her a thumbs up.

 **{You did it partner.}** Ddraig had said to his host for the first time after he consume Raiser.

 **{You have also have gain the powers of the Phoenix.}** Ddraig told his host as Issei smile.

 _''HELL FUCKING YEAH!''_ Issei cheered inside his head, but was brought out of his thoughts as a crimson and white blur appeared and slammed into him, Rias and along with Kiba, Koneko, Akeno, Sirzechs, and Grayfia had appeared in front of Issei, as she wrap her arms around Issei neck and brought him into a strong bear hug.

''Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!'' Rias had sobbed into Issei chest. ''Thank you for doing this for me, Ise...My Ise!'' Behind her, the rest of her peerage along with her brother and his **[Queen]** walk towards them with smiles on their faces.

''It was nothing Buchou, I'll do anything to protect you and our family.'' He smile at her as he then look towards his fellow peerage member. ''Didn't see that coming did ya?'' He chuckle.

''Issei-kun that was amazing! The way you step in wearing those change of clothes and made those weapons and made Raiser into a bomb!'' Akeno said as she put her hands on her blushing cheek. ''That was so hot.'' She said as Issei blush a bit as Rias hug her **[Pawn]** closer.

''That was a great fight.'' Kiba commented.

''Nice Claws.'' Koneko crack a smile.

''Thanks.'' Issei change his right arm into a Claw as he look at it. ''I try to keep them sharp as often as I can.'' He joke.

''Issei, just what is this?'' Rias said as she look at the Claw.

''My past.'' The way he spoke was like he didn't want to talke about it. ''This is something that I wanted to put behind me and wish to never use again.''

''Is it a sacred gear?'' Sirzechs ask as he look at the Claw.

''No it's not.'' Issei said as his right arm began to form tendrils as it change back to his normal hand. ''It's a virus called Blacklight.'' He said as he say everyone step away beside Rias.

''Don't worry, it's not contagious.'' He chuckle as everyone calm down.

''Let go home Buchou.'' Issei said as he pull out the same magic-circle that Grayfia had given him earlier and in a flash of red light a big creature on all fours with massive wings appeared

''A Griffon.'' A random devil said.

 **''ROAR!''** The griffon had let out a roar as it crouch down so that way both Issei and Rias can get on.

''We'll be waiting at the club room!'' And once Issei said that both he and Rias got on the griffon back and flew off into the sky.

As they were flying Rias look at her **[Pawn]**. ''You have a lot of explaining to do about this Blacklight virus.'' She said softly. ''But if it's too painful, then I won't force you too.''

''No I think you and everyone deserve to know about how I got these powers in the first place.'' He said with a smile.

Suddenly Rias had pull Issei into a kiss as he was speechless as his **[King]** is kissing him, on the lips!

''My first kiss. It's something that's girls treasured in Japan right?'' Rias smile as she saw her **[Pawn]** had a blush on his face.

''Eh? Y-Yes, it certainly is, WAIT! Your first kiss!?" He sounded surprise by this. ''A-Are you o-ok with that? With me?''

''You did something that's worth having a kiss with me. It's a reward.'' She said as she was smiling at him. ''Speaking about first kisses, do you want my first time also?''

Issei just chuckle as Rias was surprise by this as he said. ''Rias, how about we have a date first before we get into that?'' He smile at her.

Rias was surprise as she expect for him to say that he wanted her first time, she was surprise as her **[Pawn]** , the person that only know her as just Rias was happy as she then kiss him on the lips again.

''Deal.'' She said as she laid her head on his chest, as the griffon roar one more time as Issei and Rias went home.

 **The Next Day...**

As it was a new day for the Blacklight power Pawn, as Issei had just gotten done helping with moving Rias things into her room as Rias decided to move in with her Issei and Asia was glad that Issei had free Rias from her engagement with Raiser, but they didn't tell her about the fact that Issei had kill Raiser yet.

Right now we see Issei walking around town, dress in a black t-shirt and blue jeans, along with black sneakers. Women all around were looking at Issei as his Black T-Shirt was hugging his body showing off his muscles, he even saw the Kendo members were hanging out and once they saw Issei, they had blushes on their faces as Issei was laughing seeing their reaction.

Issei was now walking back to his house, But then suddenly his eyes widen in surprise as he had just dodge an income attack, and change into his HADES clothing and activated his Claws as he look to see who attack him, and was surprise to see a man that African American and who had a buzz cut hair style with a small scar on the left side of his eyebrow and brown eyes, He was wearing a black leather jacket with some red flames on the sleeves and a red tribal symbol on his back, He was wearing a black hoodie with the inside red with a pair of cargo pants and combat boots and also a pair of leather fingerless gloves.

''Hyoudou.'' James Heller said as he had his own Claws activated as he glare at HADES.

''Heller.'' He glare back.

After a few seconds of glaring at each other, James had chuckle as his hands change back to normal, as well as Issei hands change back, as the two Prototypes walk towards each other and gave each other a manly hug.

''James it great to see you again.'' Issei said in English as he look at his old friend with a smirk.

''Great to see you too kid.'' James smirk back as a white Mercedes Hatchback Sedan had pull up beside them. as Two people got out of the car.

The first one was a Caucasian woman, who had the same crimson red hair like Risa,with cold blue eyes, wearing a short white leather jacket, with a grey jumper top with a black scarf around her neck, wearing a pair of black trousers for women and black ankel boots.

The second one was a little African American girl who looks to be 10 years of age with the same brown eyes like the Man of the group with long dark hair that reach the top of her back, she was wearing a black hoodie with a white t-shirt and blue jeans with black sneakers.

''Uncle Issei!'' Maya Heller had yelled out as she ran towards Issei as he bend done to hug the 10 year old girl.

''Maya it's so good to see you again.'' Issei laugh as he hug Maya.

''Hey Issei it's nice to see you.'' Dana Mercer greeted him.

''Dana its good to see you too.'' Issei smile at her, as He saw James was holding a baby girl that look to be Japanese, she that was wrap around a blanket, who had brown hair like a certain Pawn, and as she had a pair of Chocolate brown eyes looking at another pair of Chocolate brown eyes.

''Mizuki.'' Issei said softly as he look at the baby, who was smiling at him and trying to reach for him. He took the baby from James as Issei had tears began to show around his eyes.

''Da!'' The baby had try to say as she patted Issei face and Issei began to cry while James held Maya and Dana watch.

''My baby girl.'' He smiled at his daughter. ''My little baby girl.'' Issei kiss Mizuki on top of her forehead and was still crying tears of joy.

''Thank you James.'' Issei softly said as he look at Heller. ''Thank you for protecting my little girl.'' He smile as James smile at his friend.

''I think you should thank Maya, she been a great help with taking care of her.''

''Thank you Maya.'' Issei smile at her.

''Anything to help out Uncle Issei.'' She smile at him.

''How about we continue this at your house Issei.'' Dana said as he nodded and everyone got into the car and drove to Issei house.

 **Few Minutes Later...**

After driving back to Issei place, everyone got out of the car and walk to the front door.

''Ok first of all I need to warn you guys a head of time about something.'' Issei said as he was feeding a bottle of milk to his daughter.

''Warn us about what?'' Dana ask as a eyebrow was raise.

''Well...Hehehe, You'll see.'' Issei said as he gave them a nervous chuckle and open the door.

''Hey everyone I'm and I brought a surprise.'' Issei had called out.

''Welcome home Issei.'' Asia had said as she was wearing a apron as she went to go greet Issei and was surprise to see three other people with him and...A BABY!?

''I-Issei who are these people and why do you have a b-b-ba-baby?'' Asia ask as she look at the bundle of joy in Issei arms.

''Well, it's a long story.'' Issei chuckle nervously.

''Issei is that you?'' Rias voice had echo around the house as she and surprisingly Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko came down stairs, but froze as they saw James, Maya, Dana, and Issei in his HADES outfit as he was holding Mizuki.

''Hey...Guys hows it going?'' Issei ask slowly as everyone were looking at his daughter in his arms.

''Issei is that you?'' Issei mother had came out of the kitchen, as she and Asia were just cooking dinner and stop where she was and look at her son dress in his HADES outfit and Mizuki and looks pass them to see the Heller family and Dana Mercer there.

''I-Issei, i-is that who I think it is?'' His mother ask in shock as she saw the baby.

''Yeah...Say Hi to Grandma, Mizuki.'' Issei grab one of Mizuki little arms and made her wave at his mother.

''Da!'' Mizuki smile at her.

''I-Ise, who's baby is that?'' Rias ask.

''Well.'' Issei try to clear his throat. ''Everyone this is Mizuki Hyoudou...She my daughter.'' Issei finally said.

After a few seconds of silence later. ''WHAT!?'' Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, and Kiba yelled in shock.

 _''Yeah. Today is going to be a long day.''_ Issei thought.

 **Author Note : Hi everyone I hope you like the story so far and continue to so and leave your reviews and see you in the next chapter as Issei explain how he got his Blacklight Powers in the first place to Rias and to his fellow peerage members and as Issei explain to his mother, James and along with Maya and Dana how he got into the world of the supernatural as he the host of one of the two heavenly dragon and a devil. Well this is LividSuperior2 signing off later!**

 **P.S~ I like to thank my friend NexusPrime42 for helping name the baby.**


End file.
